Odrobina prywatności
by Lampira7
Summary: Thorin chce jedynie odrobinę prywatności. Czy naprawdę prosi o tak wiele?


**Tytuł:** Odrobina prywatności  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** A Little Privacy  
 **Autor:** keelywolfe

 **Fandom:** Hobbit

 **Relacje:** Thorin Oakenshield/Bilbo Baggins  
 **Długość:** Miniaturka  
 **Rating:** 15+

 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Czekam  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Link:** /works/6156436

 **Odrobina prywatności**

Thorin dowiedział się wielu rzeczy po upadku Ereboru, obok świadomości tego, jakimi zdrajcami były elfy i odkrywszy, jak daleko mógł chodzić z pustym żołądkiem, była nieprzyjemna wiedza na temat tego, co znaczy nie być już członkiem rodziny królewskiej.

Tej lekcji uczył się etapami. Krasnoludy zapominały od czasu do czasu, że Thorin był wnukiem króla. Z czasem, stał się dla nich mniej władcą, a bardziej bratem, z którym mógł rozmawiać każdy. Witany prawdziwą lojalnością, bez wątłych obietnic między panem, a jego poddanymi.

Krasnoludy były honorowe, a Thorin wypatroszyłby każdego, kto twierdził inaczej, a dopiero w ostatnich latach dowiedział się, że słowo niżej urodzonych trzyma silniej niż złota pajęczyna kłamstw pewnych krasnoludów, którzy uważali się za przywódców.

Ludzie nauczyli tej lekcji bardzo szybko: Dla nich nie byłeś wart więcej nie mniej niż to, jak potrafiłeś wykorzystać swój młot.

Niczym ani nikim, Thorin był obydwoma. Wypracował sobie ponowne uzyskanie statusu członka rodzinny królewskiej, a później uznanie go jako króla. Po raz kolejny trzeba było się nauczyć lekcji, która została zapomniana.

Na początku, chwile prywatności nie były zbyt liczne. Można było sądzić, że posiadanie tytułu króla oznaczało, że jego rozkazy są bezsprzecznie przestrzegane. Trzeba było być głupcem, aby tak myśleć, ponieważ jego rozkazy musiały być podyktowane mądrością. Wiedział, że może odmówić rady ludziom z Miasta Nad Jeziorem i jego rozkaz zostanie wykonany, chociaż nie byłoby to najmądrzejsze wykorzystanie jego uprawnień. To, że pozwolenie gildom rzemieślniczym na zajmowanie się własnymi problemami mogło być satysfakcjonujące, ale z pewnością przyniosłoby katastrofę, jeśli nie wojnę.

Nawet najmniejsza chwila prywatności była często zakłócana i Thorin myślał niejednokrotnie ze złością, że inni muszą myśleć, że swoje życie przed wstąpieniem na tron spędził żyjąc w dziczy goły niczym niemowlę, bo z pewnością uważali, że nie jest nawet w stanie ubrać się samodzielnie. Jego cierpliwość na każdy temat zaczynała niebezpiecznie się kurczyć.

Jako Król pod Górą był przywódcą swojego ludu i tej nocy stał się marudnym krasnoludem, którzy zatrzasnął drzwi swoich prywatnych pokoi przed każdym, kto próbował za nim podążyć. Jego dzień zaczął się wcześnie i trwał zbyt długo, a on był doskonale zdolny do przygotowania własnej kąpieli i rozebrania się!

Albo przynajmniej krzycząc prosto w twarz zaskoczonych sług, przekonał ich, że dzisiejszej nocy nie potrzebował w tym pomocy.

Minęła mniej niż godzina, co ledwie wystarczyło na to, aby się wykąpać i przebrać w szlafrok, gdy zabrzmiało ciche pukanie. Thorin westchnął i ze zmęczoną rezygnacją potarł mostek nosa.

— Proszę — zawołał, nie chcąc wstać z wygodnej sofy.

Drzwi się otworzyły. Thorin mrugnął, nie dostrzegając żadnego z szlachetnie urodzonych ani nawet Balina przepraszającego za najście. Zamiast nich ujrzał dużą tacę obsadzoną talerzami umiejscowionymi na sobie, które niemal ukrywały ich nosiciela. Parę dużych kroków i Bilbo z łatwością wynikającą z praktyki zamknął drzwi za pomocą nogi.

— Nie widziałem cię na obiedzie.

Bilbo położył z pomrukiem ciężką tacę na niskim stole, ignorując zdumienie Thorina, a raczej po prostu go to nie obchodziło. Hobbit był źródłem wielkiej sprzeczności dla Thorina. Z jednej strony, był tak zaniepokojony przyzwoitością i chusteczkami do nosa, a z drugiej wcale nie działał zgodnie z tym. Robił to, co mu się podobało i prawdopodobnie nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że zakradł się do królewskich komnat w porze, gdy straż nocna zaczynała swoją zmianę. A nawet jeśli, to Bilbo pewnie uznał, że nie jest to coś, czym trzeba się przejmować.

— Balin powiedział mi, że odpoczywasz w swoich pokojach po długim dniu albo jakieś inne nonsensy. Jak gdyby nie jedzenie miałoby sprawić, że dzień stanie się krótszy, lub że będzie się lepiej odpoczywało. Proszę cię, czy to ma jakiś sens? Nie sądzę!

Thorin patrzył ze zdumieniem na paplającego bez przerwy Bilbo, który z niesamowitą wydajnością kroił chleb na kromki. Później nałożył na nie ser oraz mięso, aż osiągnęły niebezpieczną wysokość, po czym ofiarował je Thorinowi, który niemal potulnie je przyjął. Jego doradcy, wojownicy i służący mieli zwyczaj kłaniać się i przepraszać za wszystko lub wyrażać się z uległością, ale wyraz twarzy Bilba dawał jasno znać, że albo zje swoją kolację lub wyląduje ona na nim. Ten pierwszy wariant wydawał się najmądrzejszym wyborem.

Jego żołądek, niegdyś milczący, teraz wydawał z siebie pełen nadziei warkot. Thorin wziął to za znak i ugryzł w zamyśleniu kanapkę. Nikt nie powinien być zaskoczony, faktem że była pyszna. Bilbo rozsądnie dobierał jego jedzenie. Ostry kawałek sera pasował do pieczonej baraniny obficie posmarowanej musztardą, której Thorin nie rozpoznawał, ale uznał za wystarczająco smaczną. Myślał, że Bilbo sam zrobił sos, może w kuchni, gdy nakładał jedzenie na tacę.

Niezwykle łatwo było sobie wyobrazić Bilba krzątającego się po kuchni, ignorującego szefa kuchni, twierdząc, że ich musztardy są gorsze, gdy tworzył własną. Jutro może być poproszony o wydanie wyroku, czy hobbici powinni być dopuszczani do głównych kuchni, ale na chwilę obecną Thorin był po prostu zadowolony z posiłku.

W połowie żucia, uświadomił sobie, że Bilbo patrzy na niego wyczekująco i szybko przełknął, mrucząc spóźnione podziękowanie. Musiało to wystarczyć, bo chociaż hobbit westchnął z niecierpliwością, to wziął swój talerz i usadowił się tuż obok Thorina na kanapie, zamiast zająć jedno z krzeseł. W ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na lekkie przyciśnięcie gołych palców Thorina do swoich ud.

Chwycił swoją kanapkę i jeśli Thorinowi smakował posiłek, to Bilbo był nim zachwycony, pożerając go z uznaniem i z jękiem, biorąc dokładkę zanim krasnolud zjadł swoją pierwszą porcję.

— Powiedz mi, dlaczego opuściłeś dzisiejszego wieczoru posiłek w głównej sali? — zapytał Bilbo, ocierając serwetką usta.

— Niczego nie pominąłem — odpowiedział, patrząc surowo na Bilba, nawet gdy zjadał z apetytem ostatni kęs kanapki. — Dzisiejszego wieczoru szukałem prywatności. Sam uznałeś, że nie mogłem pojawić się na kolacji.

— Hmmm. — Bilbo żuł z namysłem swoją kanapkę, a przełknąwszy, powiedział: — Chcesz żebym cię zostawił samego?

Thorin pochylił się, kładąc palec pod podbródek Bilbo, unosząc mu głowę. Na przodzie jego koszulki była widoczna mała plamka z bułki tartej, a w kąciku ust był ślad musztardy, który umknął serwetce. Patrzył, jak hobbit zamrugał. W jego niebieskich oczach było zaciekawienie i otwarły się szeroko z zaskoczenia, gdy lekki dotyk Thorina przesunął się w dół koszuli, aby przyciągnąć go do przodu.

— Nie — odparł jedynie Thorin i złożył lekki pocałunek na rozchylonych ustach Bilba. A kiedy hobbit nie protestował, a jedynie westchnął cicho, Thorin ukradł kolejny pocałunek, a następnie zlizał tą małą plamkę musztardy, zanim przykrył wargi Bilba swoimi.

Bilbo smakował musztardą i serem, co nie było niczym romantycznym, a jego wargi były lekko spierzchnięte i suche. Z gardła Bilba wydobył się cichy jęk i odchylił się do tyłu, a Thorin przerwał pocałunek. Krasnolud ledwo zdążył złapać oddech, gdy usta Bilbo powróciły. Tym razem, jego wargi były wilgotne i poruszały się z szaleństwem na jego własnych. Dłonie chwyciły Thorina, gdy Bilbo pochylił się. Wydawał się być stworzony z łokci i kolan, gdy niezdarnie starał się zbliżyć jeszcze bardziej.

Thorin poświęcił chwilę, by przyciągnąć Bilba na swoje kolana. Hobbit pisnął w jego usta. Był to wysoki, spanikowany dźwięk, gdy próbował odzyskać równowagę. Przerwał pocałunek, gdy usiadł stabilnie na nogach Thorina z szeroko otwartymi oczami, przyjmując nowy układ siedzenia z typową pewnością siebie. Dokładnie mówiąc, żadną.

— Ach, tak — odparł mimowolnie Bilbo, mrugając gwałtownie.

Thorin nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Uniósł dłonie i objął twarz hobbita. Delikatnie pogładził samymi koniuszkami palców pucołowate, miękkie policzki, zafascynowany ich gładkością i brakiem brody. Przesunął kciukami po brwiach Bilbo, a kiedy ten zamknął oczy, przesunął lekko palcami po delikatnej skórze powiek.

Pewniejszą pieszczotą obdarzył jego kości policzkowe, palcami śledząc ich kształt. Pociągnął je po linii szczęki, do miękkich płatków uszu hobbita, podążając do ich wystających koniuszków, pozostawiając tam. To było dziwne dla Thorina, uszy bez żadnej biżuterii i dziwnie ukształtowane.

Thorin jeszcze raz prześledził kciukami po spiczastych czubkach, a Bilbo wydał z siebie cichy jęk, gdy jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Zaskoczony, spojrzał w dół i zobaczył skrzywioną twarz hobbita, który miał zamknięte oczy. Ciekawe. Znowu dotknął jego uszu i Bilbo zadrżał, oddychając ciężko przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Och, rozumiem — mruknął Thorin.

Pogłaskał tę cienką, miękką skórę, tak delikatnie, jakby plótł piękny, złoty łańcuch. Śledził palcami cały zarys ucha raz za razem, aż Bilbo oddychał ciężko, a jego palce zaciskały się na szacie Thorina, gdy starał się nie ruszać.

Thorin nucił cicho, chwytając twarz Bilbo i mocno przechylając jego głowę na bok. Jakikolwiek zaskoczony protest szybko ucichł, gdy Thorin podążył językiem tą samą ścieżką, co wcześniej jego palce. Liżąc miękką skórę i skubiąc lekko pofałdowany brzeg ucha.

Bilbo jęczał i błagał. Jego dłonie puściły szatę Thorina, by gorączkowo chwycić ramiona krasnoluda, wbijając w nie krótkie paznokcie. Jutro na ciele starszego mężczyzny pojawią się maleńkie siniaki w kształcie półksiężyca.

Thorin zignorował lekki ból, przechylając głowę Bilbo, tak że mógł poświęcić taką samą uwagę drugiemu uchu. Przeciągając wargi po delikatnej skórze, łapiąc miękki płat skóry między zębami i liżąc czuły punkt. Wciągnął czubek ucha w usta i zaczął ssać. Bilbo jęczał, wyginając się i drżąc naprzeciw niemu. Bez cienia podejrzliwości ze strony hobbita, Thorin wsunął dłoń między jego nogi. Nawet przez spodnie mógł poczuć ciepło. Krasnolud jęknął. Dźwięk wibrował przez miękkie ucho, a Bilbo wydał z siebie kolejny głośny jęk, a kolejny przepływ ciepła przeniknął przez spodnie pod dłonią Thorina.

Delikatnie odsunął się, uspokajając Bilba poprzez małe liźnięcia i pocałunki, umieszczając usta na uchu, które nagle było piekielnie gorące. Marszcząc brwi cofnął się, by ujrzeć hobbita, który ukrywał szkarłatną twarz we własnym ramieniu. Krwisty rumieniec wędrował z jego szyi na czubek ucha.

— Co się dzieje? — mruknął, delikatnie całując boleśnie gorący policzek Bilba, milcząco nalegając go do wyjścia ze swojej kryjówki.

Hobbit niechęcią odwrócił głowę. W jego oczach widniały łzy.

— Bardzo przepraszam — mruknął. — Nie chciałem… to tylko…

— Piękny — Thorin powiedział szybko i nie pozwolił, by Bilbo ponownie odwrócił się od niego, chwytając jego usta swoimi. — Chciałem zobaczyć twoją przyjemność, usłyszeć jak jęczysz dla mnie — wyszeptał Thorin, chwytając dłoń Bilbo i przyciskając ją do swojego brzucha, przesuwając ją w dół do erekcji. Cienki szlafrok nie stanowił żadnej bariery i Thorin jęknął. — Czy czujesz, jak bardzo cię pragnę? Jesteś _piękny_.

— Nie jestem — szepnął nieśmiało Bilbo, choć jego ręce były wystarczająco chętne do podjęcia działań.

Uniósł się na kolanach, by odsunąć szlafrok, odsłaniając uda Thorina. Nie nosił nic pod spodem i ręce Bilba, te urocze, sprytne dłonie, były na tyle silne, by wywołać kolejny odgłos przyjemności u krasnoluda.

— Czy obrażasz mój honor, nazywając mnie kłamcą? — jęknął Thorin szorstko, gryząc Bilba w szczękę, po czym znów przyłożył usta do jego ucha.

Hobbit westchnął głęboko i zadrżał, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się. Przycisnął mocno kciukiem na końcówkę erekcji Thorina, tak że ten mógł poczuć jego puls.

— Dotknij mnie — błagał cicho Thorin do ucha Bilba, który znalazł ciasny uchwyt i szybki rytm na jego erekcji.

Jego dłoń było ledwie wystarczająco duża, by objąć męskość Thorina. Do jednej ręki dołączyła druga, były one cudowne i śliskie. Westchnął lekko w ucho hobbita, gdy dochodził. Chwycił dłonie Bilbo i wycelował tak, by rozlać swoją spermę na swój brzuch, oszczędzając przed ubrudzeniem ubrania kochanka. Skończył smugami nasiona niemal po brodę.

Przeciągnął po nich dłonią i uniósł ją palce do ust Bilbo, który z wahaniem dotknął ich językiem, by później polizać śliskie palce, jakby sprawdzał smak i znalazł go zgodnego ze swoimi upodobaniami. Ten widok sprawił, że Thorin jęknął głośno i pochwycił usta Bilbo swoimi, używając władczo swojego języka, by pochwycić ich zmieszany smak.

— _Piękny_ — warknął Thorin, wzywając Bilba, by ten odważył się znów mu odmówić, ale mały hobbit tylko go pochwycił, wsuwając swoje dłonie w jego włosy i ciągnąc je, zanim przyciągnął Thorina do kolejnego pocałunku.

Krasnolud podążył za tymi natarczywymi pociągnięciami, opierając ciężar na łokciach, gdy Bilbo usadowił się na nim, kradnąc pocałunki i oddychając tym samym powietrzem.

— Moglibyśmy to kontynuować w twojej sypialni — mruknął Bilbo w jego ucho i chociaż Thorin nie był tam wrażliwy tak jak hobbit, to i tak wzdrygnął się pod wpływem jego oddechu. — Jak wcześniej zrozumiałem, to wolisz mieć prywatność.

— Tak — powiedział cicho Thorin, zgadzając się i nie poruszając się ani o centymetr, tylko raz za razem całował te kokieteryjne usta i biada tym, którzy tej nocy zapukają do jego drzwi.


End file.
